


Words Unsaid

by Kpoper_Anime_Freak97



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97/pseuds/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97
Summary: Just...a...fic..





	Words Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my faniction.net acc...  
> :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy

I remember that day clearly, as if it was yesterday.  
That day. A year ago.  
When he walked trough that door and left this world, forever.  
That moment when he walked trough that door  
When they closed…my heart was shreadded to pieces.  
I felt saddnes, pain and most of all regret, because I never found courage in side of me to tell him how I felt.

Why did you have to leave? I ask…  
Why did I fall in love with you? I ask…  
Why dose it hurt so much? I ask…  
Will it ever stop to hurt? I ask…  
Can I forget you? I ask…  
Why, why, why…why did it have to be this way?

You're gone…you left…I can't ask you anything anymore…I can't talk to you anymore…You can't help me anymore…You left…..I had so much to tell you and so much to ask…I wanted to say godbye. I wanted to say it…those three words, but I was too afraind.  
Just three words…I had to say just those three words…and I was to much of a coward…  
I love you, Atem.  
I love you…  
I love you…  
I love you…  
I love you…  
I love you…

I regret I didn't get to spent more time with you…  
I regret that I didn't tell you that…  
I regret…  
I regret…  
I regret…

I never told you…  
Never…  
Never…  
Never…  
Never…and now it's to late…you're gone...

Just three words…I never said…

I stand in my room looking through out the window thinking what it would be like if you stayed… This loneliness…this silence…it kills me…it hurts too much…  
When I go to sleep I can't fall a sleep 'cos I keep thinking about you…when I fall a sleep I dream about you…then I wake up in sweat and tears unable to stop…  
Sometimes when I walk home from school, I can hear your voice…and I speak…I say it…I say those words…

Those three words…I never said…  
I should have told you….I LOVE YOU…  
I REGRET that I never told you….  
I never said it…  
NEVER…  
I wish I had told you…It might've been easier now… but it hurts to much…

I never said it…to you…

I'm sorry, Atem…that I never told you that I love you…


End file.
